Sektor
Sektor is a Lin Kuei warrior transformed into a cyborg and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History ''Mortal Kombat 3'' Sektor volunteered to be transformed into a cyborg out of loyalty to the Lin Kuei after the clan made the decision to start doing this to their best warriors. Sektor was sent to hunt down and kill the rogue ninja, Sub-Zero, after he deserted the clan. The cyborg attempted this twice, first during Shao Kahn's invasion and the second time during Shinnok's attempt at power, but failed both times. Sektor was eventually left the only functioning cyborg after Smoke was captured and left in one of Shao Kahn's fortresses deactivated, and Cyrax became a member of the Outer World Investigation Agency after they restored his soul. However, Sektor's programming had been corrupted by his constant battles with the forces of Outworld. He rebelled against the Lin Kuei grandmaster and took control of the clan by killing him. With this done, Sektor proceeded to make plans to turn all of the Lin Kuei into cyborgs, but was stopped by Sub-Zero. The cyborg was defeated and forced to flee, but formed his own clan of cyborg ninjas, called the Tekunin. Armageddon In the Konquest mode of Armageddon, Sektor attacked and captured Taven in while he was in his father's temple. The cyborg brought him to his warship where he demanded the information about what Taven's father had told him in his message. However Sektor found his warship under attack by Sonya and her Special Forces, resulting in Taven getting free. But before the demigod could escape the warship, the cyborg attacked him, saying that Taven wouldn't leave until he got all the information he needed. Sektor was beaten, but he apparently made it off of the warship. The cyborg planted a tracking device on him, which Sonya used to find Taven later. In his ending, Sektor defeated Blaze, causing the power of the firespawn to surge through him. This caused his mind to link with that of Cyrax and Smoke and they joined together into an abomination of flesh and technology. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Sektor appears as one of the Kombatants fighting under Shang Tsung. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Following Sub-Zero's death at the hands of Sindel and subsequent resurrection as a Revenant by Quan Chi and Shinnok, Sektor took control of the Lin Kuei, intending to turn the entire clan into cyborgs like himself and mold them into his own personal army. However, his ambitions were brought to an end by the return of Sub Zero, who had been freed from Quan Chi's control and returned to humanity thanks to the actions of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. Sub Zero defeated Sektor and dismembered him, but chose to keep him alive in his disassembled state in order to study his cyberized memories. This allowed him to discover that, during the events of the previous game, Sektor had made a deal with Quan Chi: Quan Chi would exterminate the Shirai Ryu for Sektor, and in return, Sektor would pledge the Lin Kuei to Shinnok's service. However, Sektor refused to uphold his end of the deal, claiming that Quan Chi resurrecting Hanzo Hasashi as Scorpion violated the terms of their agreement. Sub Zero revealed this new information to Hanzo, who like him had been freed from Quan Chi's control and had discarded his old moniker of Scorpion. This finally brought an end to Hanzo's vendetta against the Lin Kuei, and directed his rage and vengeance against Quan Chi, the true source of his suffering. Whether or not Sub Zero chose to fully destroy Sektor after this is unknown. Powers and Abilities Sektor has a number of special abilities thanks to his being a cyborg, such as enhanced strength and built in weaponry. This includes a series of missile launchers built into his chest and flamethrowers on each arm. He wields a set of energy swords called Pulse Blades and he wielded a Laser Pistol. Sektor also can teleport, possesses a cloaking device, contains a compactor which is also hidden in his chest, which is powerful enough to crush a human being in a matter of seconds. Sektor also wields a device known as the Scarecrow, which can rip his opponent's body into six pieces, if Sektor tosses the device on his opponent's chest. Sektor is also a master in multiple martial arts including Ninjitsu, Sambo, and Kenpo. Videos Mortal Kombat Sektor Ending Video Mortal Kombat Gold Sektor's Ending Trivia *Sektor and Kintaro are the only two characters from the games leading up to Mortal Kombat Trilogy that do not appear in the movies. *In Deception's Konquest mode, Sektor makes an appearance in Edenia, where he gives Shujinko a quest to get parts form Orderrealm for him. Sektor refers to himself in the third person here, while in Armageddon he speaks normally. This may because he was damaged and needed parts, making him speak in a less well-educated manner. *In Deception's Konquest mode, Sektor will say "ERROR! ERROR!" if attacked. *Of the four playable cyborgs in the Mortal Kombat series, Sektor is the only one that comes close to actually being evil. Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Traitor Category:Assassin Category:Minion Category:Ninjas Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Amoral Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Martial Artists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Kidnapper Category:Hybrids Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Mature